


Я все еще здесь

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мультифандомный цикл драбблов, объединенных одной фразой.<br/>Как оказалось, тема ухода актуальна для всех моих фандомов. Как и вообще для каждого из нас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гарри Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Бета -Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Фандомы в порядке очереди (по мере их появления в моей жизни):  
> 1\. Гарри Поттер  
> 2\. Мерлин  
> 3...

\- Это все? Просто возьмешь и уйдешь?  
  
Драко скривил губы и тяжело опустился на стул. Обвел комнату тоскливым взглядом.  
  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что я прав.  
  
\- Нет, не знаю, - горячо возразил Гарри, зеленые глаза возмущенно сверкнули. В два шага он оказался перед ним. – Мои друзья, моя работа, мой чертов шрам. Я ничего не забыл? Это все твои причины?  
  
Драко поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
  
\- Этого мало?  
  
Гарри неверяще уставился на него.  
  
\- Это… Да что с тобой?! Я… Я не хотел ничего этого! Ни этого внимания, ни этих… медалей, ни репортеров чертовых, ни… Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, - чтобы меня оставили в покое! - Гарри задохнулся от эмоций. – А ты, что делаешь ты?! Пробираешься в мою жизнь, мою голову, мою постель, строишь Кричера, читаешь мои книги, таскаешь меня в свою проклятую Францию, ты, мать твою, кормишь мою сову, но все это ничего не значит, да, потому что до тебя вдруг доходит, что я тот, кто я есть, и что все, на самом деле, куда сложнее, чем отсосать мне на чертовом министерском приеме!  
  
Драко сжимает руки в кулаки и зло смеется:  
  
\- Сложнее? Это никогда не было просто! С тобой… С тобой все всегда намного больше, чем…  
  
\- Чем что?  
  
\- Чем я готов дать! – сорвался Драко, вскакивая на ноги. – Это я пробрался в твою жизнь? Да я с рождения только и слышал, что о великом Гарри Поттере! Я завидовал тебе, ненавидел тебя, восхищался тобой - ты знаешь, что в какой-то момент я решил, будто меня прокляла эта твоя рыжая Уизли, или близнецы что-то подмешали мне… Парни считали, что я помешался на тебе, - Драко сжал губы и отвел взгляд. – Я настолько привык думать о тебе, что не помню, чтобы когда-то думал о ком-то еще. Я… Я просто хотел, чтобы ты тоже думал обо мне, - он усмехнулся с самоуничижением. – Жалкая, на самом деле, история.  
  
Гарри молчал. Драко сглотнул и продолжил бесцветным голосом.  
  
\- Твое внимание - мы все его хотели. Я был мелким и тем еще гаденышем, и уже тогда понимал, что никогда не буду достаточно хорош, чтобы… Но я знал, как обратить на себя внимание иначе.  
  
\- Вы со Снейпом превратили мою школьную жизнь в ад, ты в курсе, да? – донеслось до него. Он поднял глаза на Гарри, но тот больше не выглядел рассерженным – скорее, задумчивым. Они встретились взглядами. – У тебя всегда было предостаточно моего внимания, Драко.  
  
Драко прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Я писал маме письма каждую неделю. Не было ни одного, в котором бы не упоминался Гарри Поттер. Только на шестом курсе я понял почему. Но тогда мне было уже не до этого.  
  
Он почувствовал, как теплые руки скользнули по его плечам, притягивая в объятье.  
  
\- А потом была война, - пробормотал Гарри ему в висок.   
  
Драко только кивнул.  
  
\- Мы никогда не говорили о ней, - тихо продолжил Гарри.  
  
\- Я не хочу говорить о ней. Не думаю, что когда-либо захочу.  
  
\- Ты и не должен, - руки Гарри крепче сжали его. – Но иногда это… помогает.  
  
Драко качнул головой, и на долгое мгновение в комнате повисло молчание. Наконец, Драко прочистил горло и нехотя высвободился из объятий. Его глаза горели решимостью.  
  
\- Я никогда не думал, ни в школе, ни после, что буду с тобой – вот так. Вначале не знал, не понимал, что хочу этого, потом презирал себя за это. Потом… Все были так уверены, что как только все закончится, вы с Уизлеттой…  
  
\- Мне плевать, что они думали… - Гарри посмотрел на него пристально, и его глаза расширились в понимании. – Господи, ты до сих пор так думаешь, да? Драко! – он закрыл лицо руками, не находя слов. – Черт, мы должны были давно поговорить об этом!  
  
Драко накрыло волной стыда.  
  
\- Ты не должен мне ничего.  
  
Гарри резко убрал руки, поднимая голову.  
  
\- Нет, - согласился он. – Я должен себе. - Не зная, что сказать, он провел рукой по волосам, еще сильнее взъерошивая их, и прикусил губу. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? Это все, - он сделал рукой какой-то неопределенный жест, то ли показывая на комнату, которую они делили уже больше месяца, то ли на них двоих, - это все имеет значение для меня. Я… Я не могу знать, что случится завтра, не могу обещать, что все будет так, как ты захочешь, но я…  
  
\- Ты уйдешь, - оборвал его Драко с тихой уверенностью в голосе. Гарри только вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
  
\- Я все еще здесь.


	2. Мерлин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерлин.

Кожа Мерлина мягко светилась в темноте, густые ресницы покоились на щеках, беспокойно подрагивая, словно отгоняя от своего хозяина чересчур красочные сновидения.  
  
Артур перевернулся на живот и, сложив руки на подушке, опустил на них голову. За окном стояла глухая тишина – только изредка тяжелые шаги часовых гулким эхом отскакивали от мостовой.  
  
Все было неправильно. Вся его жизнь перевернулась в одночасье - хотя нет, неправда, он давно понимал, чего от него ждут, но отказывался, не хотел думать об этом, находил оговорки, оправдания, более важные дела. Обманывал неизвестно кого – должно быть, себя самого, - и был только рад обманываться. Все должно было быть не так. Все должно было стать проще – теперь, когда он был королем, а магия Мерлина прочно окутывала все королевство, даря умиротворение и его жителям, и, казалось, самой земле. Теперь, когда он знал, каковы на вкус эти пухлые губы, как сладки и упоительны протяжные стоны, когда Артур в первый раз входит в него, уверенно раздвигая тугие мышцы, каким тяжелым может быть это, казалось бы, такое худое тело, когда Мерлин лежит, раскинувшись на Артуре, совсем обмякший, разнеженный пылкими ласками. Теперь, когда тот имел полное право стоять у него за плечом на советах, и от одного его присутствия, от его молчаливой поддержки голос Артура начинал звучать уверенней.  
  
Артур почувствовал, как бедра легонько коснулись теплые пальцы. Вскинув глаза, он натолкнулся на сонный взгляд Мерлина.  
  
\- Снова смотришь? – в хриплом со сна голосе звучал легкий упрек.  
  
Артур покачал головой:  
  
\- Не могу не смотреть.  
  
Губы Мерлина тронула улыбка.  
  
\- Кто бы знал, да?  
  
Артур фыркнул и слегка толкнул его в плечо кулаком.  
  
\- Идиот.  
  
Глаза Мерлина смеялись. Он согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Пускай. Но я _твой_ идиот.  
  
Лицо Артура помрачнело, и он отвел взгляд. Оба знали, что так не будет длиться вечно.  
  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал Мерлин, с лица которого сошли последние остатки сна. – Артур, - и снова: - Артур, посмотри на меня.  
  
\- Ты смеешь приказывать своему королю? – глухо отозвался тот, глядя куда-то в стену.  
  
\- Что сказать, я всегда был паршивым слугой, - отозвался Мерлин с невеселым смешком.  
  
\- Это так, - Артур потерся лбом о тыльную сторону кисти и со вздохом поднял голову.  
  
\- Я сделаю ей предложение.  
  
Мерлин кивнул.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Завтра.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Артур поджал губы и резко перевернулся на спину. Откинулся на подушки. Уставился невидящим взглядом в потолок.  
  
Мерлин пододвинулся ближе, прижимаясь головой к его плечу.  
  
\- Так нужно, Артур. Так нужно.  
  
\- Ненавижу это, - выдавил он.  
  
\- Неправда.  
  
Артур повернул голову, уставившись на него недоверчиво, но Мерлин только грустно улыбнулся, прижался на мгновение к его плечу сухими обкусанными губами и продолжил:  
  
\- Так лучше для Камелота, а ты всегда делал все, что было нужно для благополучия твоих людей, - он встретился с Артуром глазами. – Ты хороший король, Артур.  
  
\- В этой постели нет королей, - отозвался тот, но Мерлин возразил, глядя на него с отчаянной нежностью:  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, как быть кем-то кроме, - и добавил, подчеркивая каждое слово. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то еще.  
  
Артур сглотнул. Потянувшись к лицу Мерлина рукой, он провел пальцем по выступающим скулам, темным бровям, коснулся прохладного кончика носа.  
  
\- Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
  
\- Мне достаточно.  
  
Артур покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет. Заслуживаешь. Думаешь, я не вижу? Твоя… магия… Зовет тебя. Я чувствую ее нетерпеливый рокот. Она… словно гудит у тебя под кожей, - он опустил руку, будто та вдруг налилась неподъемной тяжестью. - Придет день, и того, что я смогу дать тебе, будет слишком мало, как бы я ни хотел, чтобы все было иначе. И тогда она заберет тебя у меня.  
  
Глаза Мерлина влажно блеснули.  
  
\- Надеюсь, до этого она еще успеет послужить тебе.  
  
Артур крепко сцепил зубы, пытаясь подавить рвущееся из горла рыдание.  
  
\- Как я смогу без тебя? – прохрипел он. - Я даже больше не знаю, есть ли я без тебя вообще.  
  
\- Ты самый лучший, самый храбрый, самый благородный из всех людей, кого я знаю, - твердо произнес Мерлин, сжав пальцами его запястье. – Хотя и бываешь порой той еще задницей.  
  
Артур резко втянул ртом воздух, словно ему вдруг стало нечем дышать.  
  
\- Тшшш. Артур, - Мерлин крепко обхватил его руками. - Все будет хорошо.  
  
Тот замотал головой и попытался отодвинуться, но Мерлин всегда был сильнее, чем казался на первый взгляд.  
  
\- Поверь мне.  
  
Артур замер на мгновение и вдруг словно обмяк в его руках.  
  
\- Ты уйдешь, - прошептал он едва слышно. Мерлин только вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
  
\- Я все еще здесь.


End file.
